


I've Got You (Fanart)

by EffableSamael



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Again I have Crowley bottoming while on top of Aziraphale, Anal Sex, Because apparently I'm going to draw it a lot, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Fanart, How about that? XD, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Making Love, NSFW Art, Power Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Sex, There needs to be a proper tag for that, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffableSamael/pseuds/EffableSamael
Summary: NSFW (18+ ONLY) Ineffable Husbands illustration. I'm rather—ah—pleased with how this one turned out.. I think the Husbands are enjoying it too. ;)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 63
Kudos: 783





	I've Got You (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> So I downloaded a new set of brush pens the other day, ones that do greater variation in line weight than what I've used before—and godDAMN am I happy with the effect they have. I just had to try them out on something sexy.
> 
> Also, in my current wave of experimentation and flexing artistic muscles, I decided it was about damn time I drew a dick. So here you go, Ineffables. This pic finally, truly earns its Explicit rating. (However, as always, I can't help but make it a bit tender. The heart loves what it loves, and I will always be a sucker for soft, romantic sap.)
> 
> But, if you're under 18, you need to get thee out of these parts, stat. This is NOT for you.
> 
> Alrighty then, let's bring on the porn! (As per usual, your kudos and comments warm my freezing Northerner heart. I'm still rather new at drawing NSFW stuff, so your encouragement, and maybe your reassurance that this actually IS sexy and not just ridiculous, is massively appreciated. <3)


End file.
